maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Betrayal
Fiery Betrayal is the twelfth episode of the first season of Magi-Nation. It aired on December 8, 2007. Synopsis Tony dreams of an oncoming threat before venturing to Cald, where another Shadow Geyser erupts. Though Tony manages to acquire Cald's Dreamstone, his dream is realized when the Allegiance Relic is stolen and used to turn Orwin into a Shadow Magi. Plot Tony watches in horror as Naroom burns. Edyn then tells him that Agram is attacking. Before Tony can help her and Strag, Agram appears before him. Tony is unable to summon Furok to help and Edyn, and Strag seemingly cannot hear him. Agram then attacks, leaving Tony hanging from a ledge before telling him that one of his "trusted friends" helped him to escape the Core. Agram makes Tony let go of the ledge and he falls, screaming. Tony wakes up, surrounded by Strag, Edyn, and Orwin in the Cald region. Strag asks if he is okay, but Tony dismisses the images as a nightmare. Later on, Tony talks to Orwin about his dreams, and Orwin admits that the dream could be a vision of a future event. Spencer Jones, Tony's grandfather, had visions as well, meaning that Tony may have inherited this ability. Tony, however, is not entirely convinced. Later on, the group packs up, shoos off a Dream Creature, and heads across a bridge, only to come under attack by a Fire Grag. Tony is left trapped on the bridge when this happens, summoning Furok to help him get across. Strag asks why Tony is acting as if he does not trust them, but Tony does not respond. Ranger Dex shows up, warning them of Shadow Magi in Cald. Orwin leaves to help evacuate people while the Final Dreamers set off with the clue: "The stone of fire blazes in the green heart of the volcano at the center. Fools rush in - pick your path carefully to enter." Not long after, a Shadow Geyser erupts. Strag senses that Korg and Zed are in Cald, but the group needs to pick the right path through the dangerous volcano. After finding the path they need, the three set off, but Tony's boot comes undone in the process. While he tries to re-tie it, Edyn tosses him to the ground to protect him from a spurt of fire as lava creatures attack. After the attack, Strag gains the Animite of a Primroot, but a Kelthet begins to attack as well. The three lead it to a volcano and drain it of lava, sapping Kelthet's energy. The three soon meet Cald's Guardian Hyren and head into its body after being given permission. The Dreamstone is held in a pond of green lava. Korg and Zed try to steal it, but fail and are tossed out by the Hyren. Later on, Tony thinks back to his vision, this time dismisses what Agram tells him and states that he trusts his friends with his life. Following that, the three form a human-chain to get the stone out. The Gauntlet Relic on Tony's hand burns to nothing upon touching the lava, so Tony is forced to use his bare hand. The lava turns to water, enabling them to get the Dreamstone. Upon leaving, however, the group watches in horror as Korg and Zed use Strag's stolen Allegiance Relic and a Willingness Spell to turn Orwin into a Shadow Magi and to turn his Shirdor to a Shadow Creature. Orwin escapes with Korg and Zed via Shadow Geyser. As in Tony's vision, they gained the Dreamstone but lost Orwin. Trivia * The Allegiance Relic was stated to require the willingness of the person being affected by the relic. * Orwin was turned evil in this episode and was not turned good again until "The Secret Chamber." Category:Episodes